fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Conclusion! Episode 23
Serenity) ( Talks to herself, in head ) To think that I been around Wolf for 7 months and I'm still working on helping him... I think, I might like him... I think, I might have Wolf's cure tomorrow. ( The night passes ) ( Morning strikes and everyone goes down to the living room ) Wolf) Hey Airzel... Tomorrow we brawl! Airzel) Okay... you might want to ask your, doctor or girlfriend! Wolf) Girlfriend?! ( Serenity walks out of the kitchen and into the living room ) Serenity) Wolf, I have the cure to your mutation... I'll give it to you later. Wolf) Okay... Serenity) Anyways... I made breakfast for everyone... Wolf) Wow... thank you, but don't you think you should take a break... Serenity) You're welcome and I'm fine, I don't need to take a break. Wolf) You have been going to your room at 1 am and then your up making breakfast for 10 people and yourself. Pyrosmaster) You know, we probably should leave... Jolts) Yeah Nuzamaki90) Come on, I was just going to watch TV! Teleterra) We should leave, Nuzamaki90... and if you don't I'll flick you over there, while in ball form! Nuzamaki90) Okay! I'll go to the kitchen too! ( Pyrosmaster, Jolts, Nuzamaki90, and Teleterra leave to go get breakfast ) Nuzamaki90) They're having a " boyfriend, girlfriend" agrument. Airzel) Finally! DarkusMaster) I know, right! Bendo) Well... I'm hungry, who is my next victim! Bockery) Victim, show yourself! Breakfast) Don't eat me, Bendo! Bendo) Breakfast is our victim Nuzamaki90) Bendo's breakfast just talked! It's an ALIEN! Bendo) My breakfast didn't talk... your out of it Nuzamaki90! Nuzamaki90) Serenity is an ALIEN! Just like WOLF! Darkusmaster) Seriously... ( Taps Nuzamaki90's shoulder and he turns around ) Nuzamaki90) AHH! ALIEN! ( Nuzamaki90 turns around to look at his plate ) 'Kyuubidrago23) RAWR!' 'Nuzamaki90) Look it's a monster... ( Slaps ''Kyuubidrago23 and he falls to the floor )' ''Kyuubidrago23) Ow! Breakfast was... RAWR! good.' Masters) Um... The breakfast was good.... just someone is missing... Nuzamaki90) Helixdrago900 is missing... Matter of fact, why are we not sleeping in! Airzel) We should! ( Meanwhile, at the living room ) Serenity) Fine! I'll start taking breaks. Wolf) Okay... ( In head, good thing, I got her to start taking breaks ) ( Upstairs ) Helixdrago900) They finally had a " boyfriend, girlfriend" argument... after 7 months of nothing, but a "patient, doctor" relationship.... I'm going back to bed... ( Back downstairs to the living room ) Serenity) We should get breakfast... Wolf) What is breakfast? Serenity) Eggs and bacon. Wolf) BACON! Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) I like bacon =/ Serenity) I can tell... Wolf) Oh... since, I'm going to be down at the training room, after this. I need to practice for my brawl with Airzel tomorrow. Serenity) You better take it easy... you'll still feel some pain... We better get going to get breakfast now... ( Serenity and Wolf go to the kitchen ) ( Later, at night time, Serenity and Wolf are in the medical room ) ( Serenity is getting a needle ready ) Serenity) You know, I wasn't the only person watching you train to get better. Wolf) Who else was watching? Serenity) Airzel was and Helixdrago900. Wolf) Seriously... Serenity) Airzel said, " You look like you're stronger ,than before your injury" and Helixdrago900, didn't say a word. Wolf) Okay... what did you think? Serenity) I liked it... You looked awesome. Wolf) Wow... Thank you. Serenity) You ready. ( Walks over with a needle ) Wolf) Na..na... needle, you know I hate needles, but... I'll let you do what you need to do. ( Covers eyes and closes eyes with one hand and puts his other arm out ) ( Serenity puts the needle in Wolf's arm, putting the medicine with the cure, in his body ) Serenity) There we go, all done. ( Puts a small bandage on where the needle was. ) Now, I got to remove the bandage wrap, around your body. Wolf) Okay... ( Serenity grabs a pair of scissors and starts to the the bandages away from his back ) ( 5 minutes later ) Serenity) Okay... I need to give you something, you'll have to wear from the next few months. Wolf) Like what? ( Serenity pulls out an item ) Wolf) Some plastic shielding thing? Serenity) Yeah...It will protect your mid-section... it isn't fully healed. It's hard, but is thin, so you can wear a shirt on top of it. ''' '''Wolf) Okay ( Grabs the plastic shield thing and puts it on. Then, Wolf puts his green t-shirt on. ) Serenity) Wolf, I'm going to have to check on your mutation and see if the cure is working every day. Meaning, I'll have to check your tail, claws, and wings... Wolf) I have wings?! Serenity) Yes, but only a little part pointing out on each side. Wolf) Oh... ''' '''Serenity) Anyways... it's almost 12 am, so I guess we should go to our bedrooms. Wolf) Yeah... ( Serenity and Wolf walk out of the medical room ) Episode 19 Category:Wolf Story 1